Both of Us
by InLovWithHG
Summary: Katniss, the Ugly Betty in school. Shoved, pushed, insulted. The words got to her, but never enough to make her go insane. One summer, Katniss goes through a full transformation, that will go either way. Will she find the new start she's looking for, or continue to grow in the world she's been caged in for years? KatnissxFinnick.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, This is the 1st of my new story _Both of Us._

I am still InLoveWithHG, but since I can't access my account I had to make a new one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, if I did (SPOILER) Finnick, Prim, Mags, Cinna, Wiress and Cato wouldn't have died.**

I may have some other people with Katniss, but it will end up as KatnissxFinnick

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

_Wake Up. Shower. Eat Breakfast. Perfectly Normal right?_

_Glasses. Braces. Suspenders. This? It wasn't normal, at least to the world we live in it was everything but beautiful, __**I was far from beautiful**__ I was somewhat of an __**Ugly Betty.**_

_I would be afraid to go to school, but its the only place I excel in, through the halls ..._

_Push._

_Shove._

_Spit At._

_Laugh At._

_It was the same routine everyday._

_..._

_Even if they all made fun of me, one voice would hurt the most... it would ring through my ears, staying in my head._

_It was Finnick's._

_Finnick... best athlete in school, best-looking , popular and smart. He wasn't the nicest, in fact he's a big player. Besides that.. everything a girl would want right? Sadly, for me yes. But I'm a far cry for Finnick to even notice me, besides him insulting me._

_What I want to hear, and what I hear is up to me. But their voices were all too loud for me to block._

I just wanted to be _normal_, have_ friends_, live, laugh and_ fall in love_. But for my case it wasn't the easiest thing to change, but I was lucky enough to get that "_fresh start"._

_..._

It's summer, schools out.

I have no plans to go out, party like my classmates did. _I wasn't invited to them anyways. _I usually spend my whole summer with Aunt Hann, short for Hannah. I loved being with my Aunt she's the closest thing to a friend. My mother's always working, Primrose is with dad and Aunt Hann. is the closest person to me.

"Katniss, can you pass me the nutella?" ... "Earth to Katniss?" I was cut off from my daze, realized I've been staring at the nutella for minutes now.

"Kat, is there something wrong? you've been distant lately" she asks, a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine, just thinking things through, sorry Hann." I give her a reassuring smile so wouldn't worry, but she knows me well and pasts through the fake smile.

"You know, we should have a girls' day out. You've had that look since you were 10 besides you seem quite stressed." she says, and before I reply she drags me out the door and into her car.

"So first of all I'm taking you to my friend Flavius, Ocativia and Venia. They're incredibly good at makeup, nails and hair. They'll make you look brand new!" Hannah yells. _Woop-Ti-Doo a makeover, soo exciting! _ "Then we'll go shopping , you need some new clothes for the new school year!" she then yells again.

"Hann, not to be rude but I'm not really into all this "girly" stuff." I say.

"Well, then after all this I got to give you some tips and lessons" she says, then winks. By the time, my favorite song comes on the radio , we arrive at the place. _That sucks, and I'll bet this makeover will suck even more._

They lay me down on a steel table, as if they were going to dissect me They did a very good job, trimming my hair, doing my nails, and shaving my legs. _That hurt like shit. _By the time they were done, my hair was wavy, my skin was pink from all the plucking and shaving. But non-the less I looked different, beautiful, new.

Next up, shopping.

Aunt took me through at least ten clothing stores, and at least five shoe stores. She bought me everything from shoes to dresses to skirts, jackets, sweaters, shirts, pants, accessories. I'm surprised she's not tired after all of that _walking, trying on, money.. Girls these days (no offence, I'm a girl too but I don't like shopping)._ By the time we're done she's probably bought me enough outfits to wear it only once a year.

Once we got back to the house it was five o'clock in the afternoon and I was exhausted. I sat on the coach, while Aunt brought in the rest of the bags.

"That was fun wasn't it? By the way, you look 10 times more beautiful than you already were" she says, as she sat down next to me.

"Thank You so much, but I really didn't need all of this" I tell her.

"You don't need it. But you deserve it, go to bed Kiddo' you can sleep all day tomorrow and I'll drop you off to your first day of school. I can't believe you're Gr.11 already." she waves goodnight, and heads off to her room.

I head to the bedroom, I've always stayed in whenever I come to visit Hann. She's the closest thing to a mother that I have, mother doesn't seem to come anymore from work. This is my second home Hann, has always welcomed me into her home humbly and I'm thankful for that.

I close my eyes, all the bad memories start to come into mind again. _every time i close my eyes, its there... the frightening memories._

Maybe it is time for a change Katniss, a fresh start... a new and improved Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review, it'll help me a lot. Tell me, if you guys have suggestions PM me I would love to use them.

*****This story might go on a little slow, because I want to emphasis how Katniss was alone, and how it changes after her new ****** (can't spoil) ;)

Btw, the next chapter will be out soon if I get enough support :) Bye Guys! :D 3

~InLoveWithHG


	2. Chapter 2

_1 day before school starts._

_Chapter 2: New Girl._

* * *

Waking up it seems as if I was a new person. I look to my left, it's 8 in the morning, I stand up and walk to the bathroom. I stare at myself for what seems like an hour, _I have changed.. the old nerdy, retarded, weird Katniss _is gone, well I need to rid of it. If I change my look, I need to rid of my persona.. which reminds me I need to ask Aunt Hann. to help me with that.

I brush that off for now, I need to take a shower. Once I get in the shower, I see a note on a shampoo bottle.  
_  
_"Morning Kid, Flavius called me told me you should use this shampoo, it decreases hair frizz. Once your done with your shower come downstairs breakfast is there. I'll be gone for at least and hour or two, go out and have fun ~Hannah"

As I finished reading it I smiled to myself, and went right ahead go take a shower. After I finished, I blow dry my hair and straighten it. _ I think that's what girls do..._ I go ahead and open the closet full of new clothes, shoes and accessories. I'm not really sure what to wear, I've never really "picked out" a good outfit before and since Aunt isn't here I'll play it safe and wear a plain shirt and shorts. _Simple enough? Good enough? _I picked out some scuffed-up looking boots. _I think they're called combat boots? not sure, but that's what I'll call them._

I head downstairs to find breakfast there bacon, eggs and toast _YUMMM._ The only thing missing is a cup, for my Sunny-D (_~Who loves Sunny-D? my favorite.) _I head over to the cabinet full of cups, and I find another note.

"_Notes everywhere huh? Well once you're down breakfast like I said go out and have fun. I have a purse that I bought for you, go grab it before you go out. It's a surprise ;)"_I laugh at the note, then I start eating the yummy breakfast, _bacon is soooo good. _Once I finished eating I placed my plates in the dishwasher and headed of to the living room to see the "surprise". It was a HUGE bag, almost as big as a school-backpack, when I picked it up I found it almost too heavy, when I started heading for the door it seemed as if there was shuffling in my bag.

_Ah I should have known Aunt Hann wouldn't give me anything without little "goodies" as she'd like to call them. _I set down the bag on the counter, and open it up. Inside the bag there was a wallet. Inside one of the wallet slots was a card, I pulled it out and there it was another note:

_"I swear, this is the last note. Have Fun, okay? call me when you're done I'll pick you up. Love you, bye! :) ~Hannah"_

I laugh softly and head out the door. I stop, in the middle of the side-walk not knowing which way I'm heading, or where I'm going for that matter. After over it with myself, I decide to ask some the directions to the mall. The old man, was kind enough to show me the way until I was there. I bade him goodbye and thanked him for his generosity. _I've never gone out the mall by myself. _"_Goodluck Katniss" _I tell myself while entering the mall.

I first head to a store called "Forever XXI" I had no idea what I was doing so I asked for assistance from one of the people who worked there. She told me what would fit my body shape the most, and what would be good "staple" pieces of clothing. _I had no idea what staple clothing pieces mean, I've only gone shopping this one time by myself. _By the time I got out of the store I had bought cardigans and "skater skirts" . I was proud of myself finally being able to go out shopping on my own for the first time. I went to other stores, but found nothing I liked. When I entered the _Apple _store, I looked through the things and I walked out with nothing, everything was very expensive. _I'll save up for those things, later._

Once I finished "shopping" I took out my phone and called Aunt to pick up me up, as she said on the phone. _I have to sleep early school starts tomorrow._ Aunt picked me up, and she drove home. We got of the car, and I took the shopping bags down with me. When she unlocked the door, I threw the bags down on the floor and sat on the coach, Han followed after me.

"So how was your shopping day?" she asks me, looking as exhausted as I do.

"It was fine, I'm just very exhausted from all that walking. By the way, yesterday you told me you'd give me tips?" I tell her, she brightens up as she remembers something.

"Are you okay, you seem happier. A second ago, you were all bored looking" I tell her.

She chuckles and tells me "Well, tip #1 no matter how geeky and weird you are. Just be yourself, that is cliché as it'll ever get but being yourself is the best thing you could be, but if you want just lower your geekiness and weirdness a bit.. I'm not saying blend in with the crowd. she pauses again until she tells me one last thing. "Be yourself, never change for the better of someone else. Embrace your-inner self... not too much though." she gives me a re-assuring smile and tell me to go to sleep early.

"Okay thank you, by the way... What was with the notes?" I ask her chuckling.

"Ohh, I found those sticky-notes and wanted to use them so bad, so I used them to write to you" she tells me.

_Ahhh , Aunt you're so weird and I love that about you. _

I tell her goodnight and head up to the bedroom. I sleep with her words stuck in my head "_Embrace your inner-self, not too much though_" I smile and fall into a rest-less sleep.

_School, get ready for the new Katniss Everdeen. _

* * *

There you go, 2nd chapter. I hope you like it and please review, it helps me a lot. I only got 3 reviews for my 1st chapter but a lot of follows. Thank You all for those who reviewed, followed and favourite'd(?) this story.

Next Chapter, Katniss is finally going to school. Stay in tuned, and please tell me what you think. PM me if you have any suggestions.

Next Chapter, I'll also be doing shout-outs to reviewers, followers and people who favorite(d) ? tehee :P

~InLoveWithHG.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

_Back to school. The New Girl?_

* * *

I wake up in the morning feeling an enormous amount of joy. I prop myself up with my elbows and look around, I open the windows to let the light shine through the piece of glass. I head to the bathroom to do the usual things. Once I finished I looked through the closet to find a decent  
out fit to wear. And after 20 minutes of arguing with myself I decide to wear a loose-fitting sweater with leggings and the combat boots thingy.

I re-open the closet again and I reach in to grab my backpack. _This was my last day here with Aunt.. there's always next year to come back. _I wore a small amount of make up and I decided to straighten my hair again. Once I finished my makeup & hair I headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

_I'm so excited for school_ I thought in my head as I remembered the new topics we'll be learning for Math & Science, also that I had a completely new transformation. Once I get to the kitchen I see Aunt Hannah, getting breakfast ready.

"Hey Kat, excited for school?" she asks while she flips the eggs.

"Yes, very. By the way, thanks for everything"

"No problem, now since you're going to school again are you moving back in with your mom?" she asks.

"Yeah, I guess so." I tell her while I prepare the drinks, plates and utensils.

"Okay, well since you are moving back... during school I'll load all the clothes I got you and move them into your house, okay?"

"Really!? Thank You , Thank You so much Aunt!" I tell her running up to hug her.

"You're welcome, now hurry up and eat breakfast you don't want to be late for school now do you?" she yells as she runs down the hall to get ready for work.

I eat breakfast faster than I ever did, I'm usually a slow eater but I want to get to school early. When I finished I asked Auntie if she could drop me off to school before she goes to work.

She agrees, and she drives me off to school. Once we're in the parking lot I get this feeling in my stomach, which only tells me two things _I'm scared shitless and I'm nervous. _Either way I give Aunt a smile then I get out of the car. I walk towards the school doors, before I open the door there was a note taped to it.

_Grade Meet-Ups for class distribution will be,  
Grade 10- Mrs. Hazel's classroom (Room: 210)  
Grade 11- Gym  
Grade 12- Football Field._

Oh, great now when I walk in everyone's in the gym already. I push open the doors, and make my way to the gym. Once I was in-front of the double steel doors my breath hitched. _What if they laugh at me? Nope, Katniss shut your mouth? head? You'll be fine. _I shake off all my thought and push the gym doors open,

The gym is crowded, there's about 100-250 people in here. On the right upper-hand corner I spotted him _Finnick. _It wasn't hard to spot him, with his bronze hair, green eyes, strong-tall build _Katniss stop it! You're drooling over him again._ I couldn't find anyone that I wouldn't mind talking to until someone bumped into me.

"Hey, watch where you're going" I scold whoever it is.

"Well if you weren't just standing there staring at that hot guy, I wouldn't have bumped" she spits back at me.

She helps me back up, and I just look at her. She's a little pixie, you could see she's got attitude _and a lot of it, and from what I could tell she wasn't the girl type either._

"The name's Johanna, you?" she asks , while she puts her hand in her pocket.

"Katniss, are you new here?" I ask her.

"Well if you don't know me then I guess I am new, isn't that pretty obvious?" she gives me a smirk, hinting some more sarcasm.

We start conversing until the Principal finally comes. He tells us that this year, we will have dorms and if we wish to stay in one you will have to partner with a person of the same gender _he put a lot of emphasize on that, what does he mean? (Naive Katniss ;))_ Johanna and I decide to room together, since we only knew each other.

We could move in tomorrow, we still had to get our things because this was something new to the system , last year they didn't do this _hmm..._

But for now, they told us we could go out in the football field, and sign in so that we could get our lockers, and locker combinations. Johanna and I stayed behind first to talk, since we knew the line would be long and we'd rather not wait in a crowded line,_ outside where it's as hot as Finnick is - I mean what, pshh I didn't say anything._

_..._

It's been 30 minutes and Johanna and I decide to head out and check if the field isn't as crowded anymore.

I found out that Johanna moved here from Texas, she was the only child and her parents own and share a big oil company up in Alberta, Canada.. meaning Johanna and her family are very wealthy.

Before we leave, I notice someone left their backpack , I tell Johanna to go ahead , so she does. I run the backpack and pick it up.

"Someone's foolish enough to leave their backpack here" I mumble to myself.

"Well, excuse me. I am human , I do forget things" a voice says.

When I turn around I'm face to face him, his green eyes, tall-strong build, bronze hair.

Finnick Odair was right here, face to face with me.

I take a big gulp, and my breath hitched at the same time making my choke. _Awee come on' Katniss stop it you're embarrassing yourself. _I clear my throat and look up to Finnick.

I hand him the back-pack. He looks at me for a second then asks me something I didn't expect.

"Are you new here?"

He forgot, he doesn't remember me from the years before... just because I _changed. _

_Katniss that's bad he doesn't remember you at all!? Katniss, that's good. That means he doesn't remember the goofy, geeky, nerdy you!_

"Actually no I'm not. I've known you since we were in elementary." I tell him, good on me he can't just start new with me because I've changed my appearance.

"Well, how have I not noticed such a beautiful girl before?" he asks smirking at me.

I hold back the blush, I'm afraid he'll use it against me. I keep a strong face and answer him.

"Well then , I guess you really haven't seen me I wasn't that "noticeable" the years before" I spit at him

"Hmm, well I don't remember. What's your name?" he asks me, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, does Katniss ring a bell?" I tell him.

At the sound of my name his eyes bulge at the sound of my name.

"You're Katniss?" he asks completely disoriented.

"Yeah, the one you made fun of, spit at, tripped. Remember that?" I ask him with a ton of attitude. I don't know where this attitude in me is coming from.. but I know playing with his head is a hell lot of fun.

He doesn't all he does is give ma an apologetic look then he takes up his back-pack and walks back to where he came from.

I stare at him, confused. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

There's Chapter 3, finally Finnick's here. Well, thank you guys for the reviews. Please keep them coming, and than you for the follows and favorites, It really does mean a lot to authors.

**Now, I need your opinion do you guys want:**

**Short Chapters, short time between updates.**

** or**

**Long Chapters, long/moderate period of time between updates.**

Thank You for reading, and stay tuned for the next Chapter I will put in as much KatnissxFinnick as I can.

* * *

**HERE ARE THE SHOUTOUTS.**

**Followers:**

A Better Day1  
Abbyroad214  
Amorfa's Cobra  
FireBrimstoneShadow  
Julie-Anna12  
Kara Valmont  
KatnissPeeta22  
KrazyinTech  
MysticxVamp  
Olive Monster  
Starrheart  
Tisha110802  
act-not-think  
cameron hooper  
christian's bytch  
devinwylie  
ilovehouseofnight  
katniss and finnick 4ever  
readingtothemoon  
sakurabitch  
sumaya50562  
toritwilight504  
zebragirl5

**Favorites:  
**

A Better Day1  
Daring007  
GatorGirl2323  
Kara Valmont  
KatnissPeeta22  
Mistyfur of ThunderClan  
ashley1985  
cameron hooper  
christian's bytch  
katniss and finnick 4ever  
pantera121  
sakurabitch  
sumaya50562  
toritwilight504

**Reviewers:**

katniss and finnick 4ever  
Juniepoenie  
Daring007  
I wanna dance  
Guest  
Guest  
readingtothemoon  
sumaya50562  
Kara Valmont  
Catniss Bud  
A Better Day1  
emilybyars2

That's it Thank You to everyone in this list! 3

~InLoveWithHG


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

_Chapter 4, Too Late to Apologize?_

* * *

What just happened ?

_I just talked to him for the first time, it wasn't the best conversation.. but it still counts. _I should just leave it for now, I didn't want to cause trouble nor did I want to get attention. I jog towards the football field to catch up with Johanna and luckily she was still there. My locker number was 1829, and my locker combination was 30-8-14, Johanna was luckily only a couple lockers away from me. I found my locker and entered the combination, _I wonder who my locker buddies are..._

Once I finished setting up my locker, I close it and look to my left and right.

_REALLY? You've got to be kidding me now, really? it had to be him. _Finnick just got here, he was beginning to set up his locker and still didn't realize I was right beside him. I decide to go for the teasing, annoying approach.

"Do you need any help?" I ask him.

He looks up not being familiar with the voice he heard, then once his eyes land on me he immediately turn pale white, as if he saw a ghost. He doesn't say anything, so I talk to him again.

"The Finnick Odair, not talking for once? Wow, what have I done to make you so speechless?" I ask him, a hint of humor in my voice.

He stands up, takes a deep breath and looks directly into my eyes. The next words he says, totally throw me off track.

"What have you done to the Katniss I loved?" him saying love makes me cringe. Wait What!? Did he just say love?

"Finnick, earth to Finnick? Are you fine, hello!? Have you lost your mind or did you just say _love ? _" I tell and ask him , waving my hands over his face.

"Look Katniss, if you don't get it go figure it out yourself. I'm just sorry for what I did to you, if you want to talk about this then come to the gym, after school.. Okay?" he asks me with a hopeful look on his face.

Now that I think about it... _Katniss, this might be your chance to get close to Finnick! What if he's joking around with_ you?  _Katniss, what if he's sincere though, you have to take the risk JUST DO IT! _

_"_Yeah, sure" I tell him.

"Well then I guess, I'll see you later" he tells me, he smashes his locker door close and gives me a wink before leaving. What!? 2 seconds ago he so kind and sincere, then 2 seconds later he's back to the jerk he is. _What is up with this guy? _Johanna, then comes over and gives me this Cheshire cat grin that really creeps the hell out of me.

"Johanna? What;s wrong with you? Are you on drugs?" I ask her, laughing. She lightly punches my arm which makes me flinch a little.

"What was up with you and that Odair guy?" she asks.

_Ohh, Boy this story is going to take a while. _But I tell her anyways because she's the only friend I have might as well make her my best-friend.

...

Luckily, again _boy I seem to be lucky today... _Luckily, Johanna and I have most of our classes together so I had time to tell her EVERYTHING, and I mean that I told her everything from even when Finnick and I were in elementary.

We finally have a spare period and Johanna speaks for the first time.

"Damn, girl if I was you I'd slap the shit out of him. But you're you so take your own approach on this. Maybe you two could you know.., get with him " Then she gives me the creepy ass- smile again.

"Jo, stop you're creeping the fuck out of me" I tell her.

She laughs at first, then finally stops, 30 more minutes pass by and it was time for the last period of the day. It was the weirdest class ever, Etiquette and Manners thought by no other than A.K.A , its weird how this is a mandatory class yet no-one gives a damn about it _except me._

_One more minute, till school ends then I have to go meet up with Finnick. _It was a good thing I had only one class with him today, and it was very awkward. What made it even more awkward is when Jo had to go and teasing me about it and may I add she's not the best whisperer_ I think Finnick heard. _Anyways, the bell finally rings and it's off to the lockers we go.

Once I'm done with my things I head over to Johanna's locker. I ask her if she can wait for me during I talk with Finnick, so we can come over to each others houses and help move our stuff into the truck to the school dorms for tomorrow. She agrees and tells me she'll wait outside the gym. Before I head to the gym, I go and run to the bathroom first to _touch up _as Johanna said. I re-apply my chap-stick and change into shorts. Once I finished I ran to the gym.

He was there already sitting down on the benches.

I _walk_ over to the bench and sit beside him, only then does he notice my presence. The awkward atmosphere made it almost impossible to talk without it being awkward. After a few minutes of sitting in silence I finally work up the courage to say something, but then by the time the first letter leaves out of my mouth his leave his at the same time (they talked at the same time).

"Sorry" we say in unison, and we start laughing.

"You go first, I tell him" and so he does.

"Umm, well I just wanted to say sorry.. I know that's not going to take back anything I did or said, your turn, what were you going to ask me or tell me?"

I look up at his eyes, he does seem pretty sincere ... why do I not believe him? _Katniss it's completely normal, you obviously still need to build up your trust in him, its fine._ I find that it was this conversation that could either make my life a living hell or heaven. _ Katniss , you need to fix this. _Then I finally spoke.

"You seem really sincere about your apology, but what I don''t understand why... why it was only me everyone hysterically laughed at? I know I wasn't the prettiest girl but I didn't do anything to make you people treat me like that."

He seems surprised by what I said, he almost seems speechless then he talks.

"It wasn't you Katniss, I never wanted to do anything I did... But I had to do it."

He had to do it? I don't think it was necessary to be the top insult-er.

"Well.. I don't think it was necessary for you and your little "posse" to make fun of me every time I walk by, or was it ?"

He then gives me this very disappointing look then walks away. _What's with him always leaving like that? _Anyways, at least I tried to fix it... I looked through my backpack and realize I left my phone and wallet in my locker. I walk out of the gym and I see that Johanna is indeed waiting for me outside the gym, I tell her that I just need to grab my phone and she nods.

I head back to my locker and grab my phone and wallet, but then I notice there's a small envelope lying in there too. Where'd this come from? , I decide to open it later because I don't want to make Johanna wait any longer for me. Once we met up, we went to her condo first. It was HUGE, luxurious and probably two times bigger than my house. I helped her carry the boxes to her car, then we were off to my house.

It took us a while to load my things since I had new and old clothes, I still kept my old clothes. _There are somethings I want to look back to as memories, might as well keep the clothes._ Either way Johanna helps me and we finished in an hour. Now all we had to do was bring it all to school and get our dorm set up.

...

P. Snow gave us permission to go to through the dorms and pick out which one we wanted since we were the first people to get a dorm. We chose one with the view of the football field, for personal reasons .. such as Johanna and I wanting to stalk the football team. Johanna told me she was going to take a shower so she chose her clothes and went into the washroom _thank god we didn't have to use public washrooms. _I remembered that I haven't told or showed Johanna my "old" me yet, she knew the bullying things but she didn't know why it happened. I decide to tell her when she's done with her shower. I lay down on my bed and stare at the ceiling and then memories of today start coming back.

_Seeing Finnick, Finnick not recognizing me, Finnick saying something about the "old" Katniss he loved..._

_"What have you done to the Katniss I loved?"..._

_Ohh, yeah that's what I forgot to ask him about, I'll talk to him tomorrow then._

When Johanna finished up with her shower, I took out one of my old pictures to show to her when she comes out of the bathroom. Once I hear the door open I sat up and took the picture into my hands.

"Hey, Jo come here for a second."

"This better be good or else I'm stripping." she says sarcastically.

"Trust me it is I just need to tell you something important" so she comes over, and I tell her everything.

She took everything lightly, only aggressive towards the idea of me being defenseless. After we hit the sacks and fall asleep easily.

...

Second day of school and the first thing that pops into my head when I woke up was Finnick.

I took a shower and got dressed, today I decided to wear a black crop top with lilac skater skirt. Before I head out the door I grab my backpack, wallet and phone. Johanna was still asleep it was 7 in the morning _I'm usually the early bird. _I walk through the halls to get to my locker, I open my locker and shove my backpack in. I open my backpack to grab my phone but instead I feel the slip of paper that was in my locker yesterday, I forgot to read it, might as well read it now.

I open the letter and look at who sent it, it was Cato. What's he doing writing me letters? _Cato, probably the second best looking guy in school, he's exactly like Finnick but unlike Finnick he's not as good as swimming, he came to the school last year and since then he's been racking up the girls as well as Finnick has._

_Dear Katniss, What? He remembers me... unlike Finnick._

_Meet me, tomorrow after school , in the football field._

_Love, Cato ;)_

I realized that first, he's got horrible writing and second what's with Finnick and him asking me to come after-school. Is that a trend now?

Anyways, I wonder what he will tell me, maybe he'll ask me for school-work help or some type of tutor for him. Then again he was never rude to me, he was pretty nice to me last year which is weird since he is part of Finnick's crew.

...

Several seconds, minutes and hours pass by then the bell rung, signalling the end of classes. I ran to my locker and packed all my things before Finnick got here, then I was off to the football field.

I was waiting for a Cato , sitting down at the bleachers enjoying the hot sun. Then minutes passed and a shadow covered the sun.

"Excuse me, why are you blocking my sun?" I ask whoever it was.

The person coughs then I open my eyes and realize it was Cato. I stood up an apologized to him.

"It's fun, so anyways I wanted to talk to you about something.." he said twiddling his thumbs.

His words, sends chills to my back. It's making me nervous..

"What is it?" I whisper to him.

He thinks for a while then speaks, breathes heavily and says..

"It's about Finnick."

As his words hit me my blood turns cold.

* * *

Cliffhanger, what's he going to tell Katniss about Finnick? Find out in the next chapter.

Sorry, this was a bad filler chapter I wanted to have something build up before my idea with Cato telling Katniss the (spoiler) ***

So, if I get enough reviews for this chapter I will make the next chapter a long and my best chapter with lots of KatnissxFinnick.

Review, Favorite, Follow and PM (if you want ;)) please? I'm giving cookies to whoever does! (I'm kidding but I would if I could)

~InLoveWithHG


	5. Author's Note: Please Read

**A/N:**

**Please Read.**

I know I haven't updated in FOREVER. And I'm so sorry it's just December in school is very busy with all the projects we have to do for final marks before Christmas Break and during the weekends I have A LOT of shopping for Christmas and just yesterday we had a Christmas Gala and I was part of the choir and I had a solo so I was really nervous and we were practicing for the Gala for the past few months now. Also I tried out for the basketball team and I made the first cut then I made the team! YAY. (sorry boring life story)** But now that it's Christmas Break I can now update more**! Anyways, again I am so sorry for the inconvenience and the wait.

By the way, I looked at my review stats and I saw that The last chapter had A LOT of views but only 8 reviews :( Please Review, it really helps me a lot. So tomorrow I will post Chapter 5 up, I do realize it was a cliff-hanger :P I was going to update the story the day after I posted Chapter 4 but I wanted to wait for your opinions/reviews, again sorry for the inconvenience.

~InLovWithHG


End file.
